The Light That Guids Me
by Phosphenephonetics
Summary: This is about David Strider, a loyal knight to the royal Egbertians. This first takes place in a dungeon where Dave was tortured. Trigger warnings for blood, body horror, gore, raw skin, meaning that this will be graphic.If you have a trigger for any of those DO NOT READ IT! I don't want to cause anyone pain. Here is a JohnDave fic. M for future content.


**I'm going to try something new. It's a school night and I have stuff pouring through my mind and this bitch is not waiting until it is the motherfucking weekend. Y'all can forget about that. Anyways, I should probably start typin' up this sucker. Mkay, take this as you will. This is basically just a fucking drabble based off of a roleplay I had with someone. Mkay, let's start this.**

**Dotty Write a fanfiction based on Merlin BBC.**

Your name is David Stridington, and you feel like shit.

When you say this, you are not being a bitch about it. You are slowly being poisoned. Your mouth has sores around it. It also doesn't help that you have cuts on your back, face, arms, and well, basically anyplace that is showing. Which is everything besides your wonderful dick, and sweet choice ass.

You should also explain what is going on. You are currently chained to a wall in a dungeon. The iron cuffing's are piercing through your skin, burning your flesh. All your wrists are by now, are raw, pounded, shredded meat. You feel like a mouse being fed to vicious cats. _Starving cats. Cats that can't wait to torture you more and more until you die a painful, and slow death._

You're covered in soot, large beads of sweat pour down your swollen face. Your throat feels like a knife is constantly digging into it, gashing the already beaten skin apart.

You cough up some blood. You want to die. You want to fall over and die. You don't care anymore. There's no point. You thought that if you were a knight you'd die honorably. This isn't the case. No, not the case at all.

You see, the king that owns the dungeon you're in, is King Egbertion. You were loyal to him, stood by his side. Then, he sent you in here. No explaination, he just…left you here. To be killed and tortured by the guards that are watching over you.

You would cry if you could. Hell, you'd scream if you could, but you can't. The poison is too strong. You're going to die.

Death is now the only thing you look forward to. Not living and getting out of here…just, death. Right now, death is your friend.

The pit of your stomach drops when you hear footsteps patter down the hallway. They seem to be coming towards you. You prepare yourself before said person walks in.

It's one of the king's children, John Egbertian. His name seems plain, but he's done a great share of noble things. Many, many things.

Why is he in here? You are of no value to him, last you checked that is. You used to help him get dressed, a good amount of times. That didn't mean the two of you shared a bond of trust or anything. Sure the two of you would chat and talk about stupid things and joke around but other than that…you mean nothing to him.

At least you thought so.

More importantly, why the fuck is he in here? He's supposed to be getting married today, to your sister in fact.

He walks toward you, fear in his eyes. The blue orbs that used to seem so bright and full of joy, turned dark. As dark as the unknown depths of the ocean. His eyes revealed unknown emotions that no one though John could ever conceive. He touches your face, you flinch in pain. He backs away.

"What…why." A tear streams down his face. "No…this isn't real."

You cough, your voice cracks and sounds strained, "Sorry to break it to you John, but," You spit out blood and cough once more mid sentence, "I'm pretty sure the pain is real."

John pulls out a water skin and places it onto your lips, "Drink. You shouldn't even be here. I'm getting you out. It's the least I can do. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry David..."

You drink the water , it'll help you talk better. Hopefully.

"John, how…how do you know my name?"

"I don't forget people who help me dress, David. Especially when I find them attractive in a way."

You raise an eyebrow at him, "Attractive?"

His face turns a light shade of pink, "We'll talk about that later, right now I'm going to help you. Heal you, if you may." He smiles and puts a hand on your face.

"No, John. I can't let you do that."

"Why not." His smile drops, and turns into a frown.

"You're the kings _son. _Making you a _prince._ You're not going to commit treason just to get me out of here."

John laughs, "You don't know me all that well do you?" He shifts his feet, "I' getting you out. That's that Dave. Even if I have to die for it, it is the right thing to do. That is one thing no human being or godly power can change my mind on. That means you especially."

He steps closer and places a hand on your chest. Woah, wait. Why is he touching you? This is weirdly nice. No, shut up. No it's not…but it just feels so good.

You mentally slap yourself, '_shut up Sridington.'_

"What…what are you doing John?"

"This may hurt, but it'll help. A lot."

He looks up to you, you nod. You have no clue what he's going to do, but whatever it is it better work like a god damn charm.

A blue translucent light comes from John's hand. It curls around your body and makes it way into your mouth. You can feel it weave it's way around vital organs. It doesn't leave a choking feeling…It feels more like it's cooling down the pain from the poison. An icy-cold sensation if you will. Even though you have no clue what he is fucking doing, you don't want him to stop.

It feels good, it makes you feel powerful for a change.

"J-John, whatever you're doing…don't stop."

John gets a little more flustered but manages to regain himself. He makes an eerie symbol onto your chest, it burns into your skin. It hurts, but you don't really care right now.

You feel the chains loosen, then fall to the floor with a loud crash. You topple over onto John. Knocking both of you to the ground.

"Fuck, sorry John…I just didn't expect that."

He nods and seemingly gets more flustered as you get off of him and help him up, holding out your hand. He willingly takes your help and hugs you. You're surprised, but you hug him back.

"What…why did you just." He pats the back of your head.

"Shoosh, shut up. I'm doing something."

You feel something go through your thoughts, you feel a small whisper through your conscience. Like someone was pulling you to their attention.

'_Focus, focus on my voice.' _The voice sounded like it was getting closer. _ 'David, David focus. Can you hear me? Try saying something. In your head.'_ You furrow your brow you think, "_Who are you?"_ The voice laughs, _'The person who is hugging you. This gets me closer to your thoughts. I have to clue how, but it's magic…doesn't exactly have to make sense.' _ You smile, _"So John…why are you in my conscience again?" _You feel John shrug, "So later on we can use it if we need to." He lets go of you. "If you need my help, just think.

Fuck, if he's in your thoughts then…he'll hear things. Thinks you don't exactly want him hearing.

"I heard that and no, I won't hear you all the time. Just keep in mind I can do it when ever. That means if you try lying to me, it won't work. Like, ever."

He grabs your hand, "Ready to bust out of here David Stridington?"

You shrug, "Sure, why the fuck not."


End file.
